Burning Love
by BoredAndSleepy2000
Summary: After Kacchan rejected Izuku's confession, he meets a woman that will change his life. IzukuxFem!Dabi ship, jealous female Bakugo, female Shoto, female Dabi, and female Eraserhead. Rated M for possible lemon if I make this an actual story.
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy it's your boy BoredAndSleepy2000, I'm just enjoying the new Texas weather thanks to Global Warming with lower 90 degrees Fahrenheit (32 Celsius). Usually it would be 105 to 110 Fahrenheit (40 to 43 Celsius), so I'm glad for Global Warming (just joking, please don't flood my pm and comments about how it's wrong to celebrate Global Warming). I'm going to make this one-shot for y'all to enjoy or maybe it will be an actual series in the future, I don't know yet. Also to my British fans… USA, USA, USA! To the French, thanks for backing up the American Colonies back in the day! Y'all probably can tell I have written this on American Independence Day and this is an IzukuxFem!Dabi ship. Enjoy!**

It was a warm afternoon, a green hair and eye teen boy had some flowers in his hand and was about to confess his feeling to his childhood friend, Kana Bakugo. This boy, Izuku Midoriya, had a crush on her for a long time, she is strong and her blonde hair flowing in the air. Her red eyes remind him of rubies, today he finally had the courage to confess his love to her. Izuku has his doubts like the fact he is quirkless and she has a powerful quirk, but he was at least going to try.

Kana looked at Izuku as he came up to the roof top, "Make this quick Deku, I got places to be!"

Kana's feelings were all over the place, she looks down on everyone because she dreams of being the most famous hero in existence. Izuku gulped, "Kacchan… we known each other for a while. I want to get this off my chest…"

Kana shouted, "Well say it!"

Izuku then shouted, "I love Kacchan!"

Kana in shock, "What?"

Izuku looked at her, "I've always had a crush on you and… I love you. I want you to know that."

Izuku gave her the flowers he got her, Kana smirked as she burned them up with her quirk, "Give up Deku, I'm not looking for someone like you."

Kana then walked away leaving Izuku heartbroken, Izuku got up to walk home. As he was walking home a voice asked, "Something the matter kid?"

Izuku looked up to see a long black hair woman with patches of purple skin stapled to her, wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, blue overcoat, and black shoes. Izuku sadly, "Well… not important."

The woman raised an eyebrow, "Whatever…"

Izuku continued his way until he got under a bridge which then a voice said, "A meatsuit, finally."

Izuku turned around to see a huge slime monster which Izuku's first reaction is to run like hell. But the monster caught him, then he said, "Hold still… it would make this faster and less painless…"

Then blue flames burned the monster to where he dropped Izuku, the woman shouted, "Hey kid! Come here!"

Izuku ran to her which then the woman continued roasting the monster until there was nothing left of it. Izuku was in awe by her quirk which the woman turned to him, "Are you alright, brat?"

Izuku nodded, "Thanks, what is your quirk by the way?"

The woman smirked, "Not now, I got to go."

Then she started running off which Izuku got on his feet to chase after her. Izuku shouted, "Wait! Why are you running?!"

The woman looked at him, "Why are you following me?"

Izuku said, "I have so many things to ask?"

The woman said, "Save it for later, the heroes are coming."

Izuku asked, "Isn't that a good thing?"

The woman said, "Not for me!"

Izuku then followed her to a bar which he asked, "Where are we?"

The woman smirked, "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Izuku nodded, "You saved my life, your secret will be kept lock and key."

She opened the door, "Welcome to the base of the League of Villains."

Izuku saw many a blue hair teen that was older than he was, a blonde hair girl around his age, a bartender made of misty, a lizard man, a magician, and others which Izuku walked in with her. The blue hair teen asked, "Who is that you?"

The woman said, "Just a kid I saved a little bit ago."

The teen then sighed then accidentally touched his glass with all five fingers which turned to dust, "Dammit!"

Izuku was in awe and opened his notebook to take notes on what he just saw and muttering. Everyone looked at the Izuku as he was writing down stuff in his notebook which the woman said, "Kid, can you quit that? It's freaking people out."

Izuku looked up, "Sorry, it's my hobby… when I see a quirk, I like to analysis it… like weaknesses, how to improve it and what not."

The misty bartender asked, "Can I see?"

Izuku nodded, "That is notebook 13, I got 18 more."

Everyone was in shock which the woman looked at him, "I don't think I introduced myself, I'm Dabi."

Izuku smiled, "I-Izuku."

The bartender said, "This is some talent, you actually figured out Young Tomura's quirk just by seeing it one time."

Dabi looked at the book, "You must be pretty smart, I bet everyone praises you for that."

Izuku looked down, "No… everyone looks down on me for being quirkless… just a little bit before meet you Dabi… I confess my love to my crush."

Dabi said, "I'm guess by the look you had earlier, it didn't go to well."

Izuku nodded while the blonde jumped, "I would accept your confession, cutie."

The bartender asked, "You mind if I show someone else your notes?"

Izuku shrugged, "I don't mind."

Kurogiri opened a warp gate which Izuku pulled out another notebook to write Kurogiri's quirk which kind of freaked everyone out. Dabi chuckled, "You really like quirks, don't you?"

Izuku sighed, "Well I guess because I wasn't born with a quirk… I kind of you know like to analysis them. All quirks to me are unique and beautiful to me…"

Izuku then started muttering which Dabi thought it was cute yet creepy which she said, "Oi, calm down."

Izuku snapped out of his muttering, "Oh, I did it again, didn't I?"

Dabi giggled a bit which then a voice said, "**To think a talent like this is not praised is a mystery. Even better, this talent came from a quirkless teen.**"

Izuku blushed at the comment, "Thanks… who are you?"

The voice chuckled, "**You can call me Sensei, what if I told you I can give you a quirk?**"

Izuku in shock, "Giving quirks?! That's not possible, since the existence of quirks no one has a quirk that allows to give…"

Izuku began really muttering which Dabi put her hand on his shoulder, which Izuku asked, "I did it again, didn't I?"

Dabi said, "I think we should work on that?"

Sensei chuckled, "**Don't be ashamed of being the smartest person in the room, but I think you should put your talents to good use… my quirk allows me to take, use, and give quirks. Would you like a quirk?**"

Izuku in awe by Sensei's quirk, "I want a quirk like Dabi's and my dad's quirk… something with fire."

Sensei chuckled, "**I know just the one.**"

**Two Hours Later**

Dabi was walking Izuku home because Izuku knows his mom would be worried sick for him. They got close to his apartment which Izuku said, "Well that's my place."

Dabi smirked, "Take care, I'll help you train with that new quirk of yours."

Izuku smiled, "Thanks Dabi."

Dabi then leaned over to kiss his cheek, "See you later cutie."

She then disappeared in the alley leaving Izuku red as blood, Izuku as he was heading up to his apartment was thinking about Dabi. She has a beautiful smile, she is strong, and she was kind to him… something he isn't used to from anyone except his mom. Izuku entered his apartment which his mom hugged him, "Izuku! I was worried about you! I thought you ran away and…"

Inko began muttering which Izuku said, "Mom it's ok. I'm here and I'm fine."

Inko smiled, "That's good, I'm just worried about you sometimes."

Izuku chuckled, "I know."

**Next Day **

Izuku was with Dabi in an alley practicing his new fire quirk, Izuku first struggled with it but thanks to Dabi, he got better. Dabi asked, "What kind of fire quirk did you receive?"

Izuku smiling, "Emotional Flame, I can produce fire like you. The stronger my emotions the stronger the flames."

Dabi nodded, "Interesting… what are you going to do with it?"

Izuku said, "I always wanted to be a hero for my entire life… but everyone told me no. But thanks to you and the league, I want to be with people that actual praise me and don't crush my heart and dreams for once in my life."

Dabi put her hand on his head to pet him, "You're adorable… that girl who rejected you is going to regret rejecting you."

Izuku blushed a little bit which Dabi pulled him close, "Come on let's go have some fun."

Izuku stuttered, "T-That sou-nds fun-n."

They went around the mall to places like Hot Topic and what not then they were at a tattoo shop. Dabi was looking at tattoos she might get but Izuku felt bold to impress Dabi, "I want this one."

Dabi looked at it, "I dare you to."

Izuku then took the artist to give him a green flaming skull on his back which he asked, "Are you sure?"

Izuku nodded, "I sure am."

**5 Hours Later**

Izuku feeling sore, "I can't believe I got the tattoo."

Dabi brought a bag of ice for relax his sore, "Honestly I thought you were going to chicken out of that. But that tattoo makes you look cool and badass."

Izuku smiled, "Thanks."

Dabi then got close to his ear, "You are cute when you smile like that, you know that?"

Izuku was red which Dabi threw the bag of ice on his back, "Relax and don't melt the ice with your quirk like the last one."

Izuku nodded, "Okay."

Then after a while she walked him home, Dabi smiling, "Well see you later."

Izuku said, "Wait."

Dabi raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

Izuku asked, "Do you want to come with me… to the festival tomorrow?"

Dabi smiled, "Sure, have a nice night."

Then Dabi disappeared back to the base, as Izuku walked back to his apartment… Kana saw Izuku with the woman. Kana asked herself, "Who is that woman Deku is with?"

Kana felt jealous and needed answers from Izuku went she can be alone with him. Kana told herself, "Why can't I just be honest?"


	2. Chapter 2

**After some good thinking… I will continue the story! *Shoots off more fireworks***

Izuku was now sitting in class thinking about Dabi, until he felt someone slam their hand on his desk. He looked up to see Kana looking pissed, "Deku!"

Izuku stuttered, "Y-Yes, K-Kacchan."

Kana glared at him, "Meet me at the spot after school."

Izuku nodded which then she went back to her seat then the teacher came in to teach class. Izuku basically ignored everything until the teacher brought him going to UA which Izuku quickly said, "I'm just going for their Business Course, nothing wrong with that."

Everyone was about to think that he was going to try to be a hero but hearing him just attending for the business course instead of the hero course like they heard left them in shock. Kana was the most shock because he would talk nonstop about one day becoming a hero even if was quirkless. But the teacher continued class until they finally got to leave, Izuku went to the spot that Kana would make him go to bully at sometimes. Kana grabbed him, "What is going on with you, Deku?!"

Izuku looked at her, "I was going to ask you the same."

Kana getting pissed, "I'm not playing games, first you are hanging out with some bitch…"

Izuku snapped, "She isn't a bitch, she saved my life from a villain trying to kill me the other day!"

Kana let go of him, "What?"

Izuku said, "I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want mom to worry about me. Look Dabi is a lot nicer to me than you are. So, I'm going to head on over to her place, good-bye Kacchan."

Izuku then walked away from Kana leaving her in shock that he snapped on her and he is just acting different. Kana looked at Izuku as he walked away, "I need to get rid of that bitch for changing Deku."

**The League's Base**

Izuku was just analyzing quirks in his notebook while also in another book, he was drawing. Izuku was wearing a black leather jacket, white t-shirt, black jeans, and black boots which Dabi came over, "How are you doing?"

Izuku smiled, "Doing great…"

Dabi looked at the notebook that Izuku drew in which she saw his sketch of her, "Is this me?"

Izuku nodded, "Yeah, you like it?"

Dabi smiled, "I do, you are a talented artist."

Izuku chuckled, "I'm glad you like it."

Dabi continued looking at his drawing of heroes and people which she saw Kana's pic, "Is this the girl?"

Izuku nodded, "Her quirk I admired since she first got it, Explosion. She makes explosions by her sweat and sparks from her hand. The weakness of the quirk is the wintertime and cold places to where the sweat glands don't product as much sweat, also the explosions do hurt her hands after constant use."

Dabi said, "Kind of like how my quirk can burn the skin off me, if I go out of control or overuse of it."

Izuku said, "I think my quirk might do the same if overuse it too, so far I learned that red is my weak flames to white the strongest flames I can produce but it takes a lot of focus to produce white flames."

Dabi asked, "What is the hottest flames you can control with ease right now?"

Izuku produced a green flame (Fun Fact: Green flames are usually created when certain chemicals are on fire, they are between yellow and blue flames) in the palm of his hand, "The green flames which are not as hot as your blue flames, but they are still hot."

Dabi grabbed Izuku, "Time to go have some fun, are you getting another tattoo?"

Izuku laughed a little bit, "After the last one on my arm, I'm probably good for now."

Dabi smirked, "The snake tattoo wrapping around your arm, you are crazy kid. I'm impressed."

They went walking around town, then they passed by a shop that sold hero merchandise. Dabi saw the Endeavor stuff which she looked at it with disgust, Izuku said, "Not a fan of Endeavor."

Dabi said, "You can say that, but the hate is a lot deeper than that."

Izuku looked at her, "You'll tell me some other time, right?"

Dabi nodded as they continued their way across the city seeing sights and other stuff.

**Izuku's Place**

Kana came to apologize for her behavior to Izuku and check on him, she knocked on the door. Inko answered the door, "Kana, how are you doing?"

Kana said, "Hello Auntie… I've come to talk with Izuku."

Inko said, "Well Izuku is not home right now, he said he was hanging with some friends."

Kana grunted, "Dammit."

Inko looked at Kana, "What's wrong?"

Kana said, "Nothing Auntie…"

Inko grabbed her, "Tell me, it might help me as well to explain the changes in Izuku."

Kana looked at her, "You see what that bitch is doing to him?!"

Inko asked, "Bitch? Izuku has a girlfriend."

Kana entered the apartment to sit at the table, "Auntie… you know how I've never been honest… about my feeling for Izuku."

Inko sat across from her, "Yeah."

Kana sounding sad, "The other day, Izuku confessed his feelings to me and I rejected them."

Inko raised an eyebrow, "Why would you do that?"

Kana said, "I don't know… anyways the next day, I saw him with this older emo woman…"

Inko in shock, "Oh no! My son is an emo!"

Kana said, "I don't know what she is doing to him, but he gave up on being a hero to attend UA's business course and I ask him about her… he snapped on me."

Inko asked, "Did he hit you?"

Kana grunted, "No."

Inko relaxed in her chair, "That might explain why he traded his hero stuff for rock band poster, business books, and black clothing. The other day, I caught a glimpse of Izuku shirtless… he has tattoos."

Kana in shock, "WHAT?!"

Inko said, "I thought I was just seeing things… but now I'm starting to think they were real."

Kana asked, "What are we going to do?"

Inko said, "We have to confront him about this."

**Izuku and Dabi**

They were in the alley way which they saw some weak thugs surrounding them from both sides which Dabi asked, "Which side are you getting?"

Izuku shrugged, "I guess I will give it a shot on the guys right in front of us while you get the thugs behind us."

The grunts started charging at the two which Izuku made a huge wave of green fire at the thugs on one side while Dabi got the other side ultimately killing the thugs. Izuku looked in awe, "Wow!"

Dabi chuckled, "You gotten stronger kid, now let's get out of here."

The two ran like hell out of the alley and into the crowd to blend in with the crowd, they then were at the beach filled with trash. Dabi sighed, "It's a shame that this beach is littered with trash, I bet it would be beautiful."

Izuku said, "I bet it would be."

Izuku then got an idea in his head to help him get physically stronger which he will start on it tomorrow. Izuku then came back home which he saw his mom and Kana waiting for him, Izuku said, "Hello."

Inko said, "We need to talk to you."

Izuku asked, "Can it wait?"

Kana grunted, "No."

Izuku looked at the two, "What do you two want?"

Inko said, "You've change Izuku, it's scaring me, and Kana is worried for…"

Izuku raised an eyebrow, "Kacchan, are you jealous or something? Mom, I'm fine. I just learned to grow up and move on from some fantasy I'll never achieve."

Kacchan said, "What have that bitch done to you?"

Izuku snapped, "She is not a bitch, she saved my life like I told you earlier. Dabi is one of the only few people who are nice to me and doesn't care if I'm quirkless. Now, I have had enough of you, Kacchan."

Izuku opened the door, "It's time for you to go."

Inko and Kana were in shock by Izuku's behavior but as soon as Kana left the apartment, she saw a little green flame on one of his fingers disappear. Izuku then closed the door and headed to his room to calm down. Inko was in the kitchen making dinner but she was concerned with Izuku's behavior. Izuku then packed up his stuff ready to leave, after dinner Izuku said, "Mom, I'm going to be living in an apartment near UA for closer transport. I got money and a job, so you don't have to worry about money. I will send you some money if you need any…"

Inko looked at him, "You have a job?! What have you been doing?!"

Izuku looked at her, "I've been doing a paid internship with marketing hero merchandise and other stuff."

The truth was is that Sensei has been paying Izuku very well and Giran has also been sell Izuku's analysis as well which Izuku has been getting 65% of what Giran makes from Izuku's notes. Izuku does have an internship that Sensei got him for Heroes R Us (Toys R Us reference), the largest heroes merchandise company in Japan and one of the biggest in the world. Izuku is in the marketing sells department, why Sensei wants Izuku in that remains a mystery.

Izuku went to his bed one last time, then he went to sleep for the night.

**The Next Day**

Inko woke up to the sound of her front door closing, she got up to see Izuku had left only leaving her a card which also showed times that he will come and visit. Inko went to his room to find it empty except for the bed frame, the desk, and desk chair; she sat in the chair seeing the room completely cleaned out. She started crying a little bit by how Izuku just left her especially after the conversion they had yesterday. She looked at the card that Izuku left for her, "I guess I will wait until Wednesday…"

She then turned to find a notebook that Izuku left in his closet, which she went to pick it up, "I guess Izuku forgot about you."

She went to the living room to read it, when she opened the notebook to the first page to see All Might. She smiled because that was the first hero Izuku put in his notebook, she then read it to find 'Quirk: One for All'. Inko looked at in shock that Izuku knew what All Might's secret quirk was and she read what the quirk was. She said, "A quirk that you can give to people and each generation is stronger than the previous… a quirk like that exists."

Then she then closed the book, then put it aside to think about what he just read and what should she do with the knowledge that All Might has a quirk that can be passed on from person to person. She then said, "I'm not going to continue to read."

Then she heard knocking at the door which she opened the door to find Izuku, "Hey mom, I kind of left one of my notebooks here."

Inko smiled while handing Izuku his notebook, "I love you, Izuku."

Izuku smiled and hugged her, "Love you too, mom."

Then Izuku left to go to his new apartment leaving Inko alone with her thoughts on who to talk about what she just read.


	3. Chapter 3

**As y'all can tell, I changed the title and summary of this little thing… I just added female Eraserhead and female Shoto just for the hell of it, but I'm not making any more genderbends in this fic… hopefully. Also, when I decided to make up a fire quirk for Izuku, I now realize that the quirk I made up is a Fairy Tale reference to Natsu's power. I hope y'all like your Fairy Tale references that might appear and like most of my works there will be at least one Jojo reference.**

**The Day before Business Entrance Exam for UA**

Izuku was in his apartment just watching some Netflix, then he heard someone knocking on his door. He got up to find Dabi was knocking at his door, Izuku smiled, "Hey."

Dabi smiled back, "I see you got your own place."

Dabi came inside which Izuku replied, "Sensei is paying me a lot, so I wanted easier transport to UA."

Dabi sat on the couch, "Why does he push you to get involve with business?"

Izuku sat next to her, "I have no idea… but he is giving me more quirks."

Dabi raised an eyebrow, "More quirks?"

Izuku then raised his right arm to reveal green sparks of electricity, "Lighting Power is what he calls it, the more electricity I absorb, the stronger and faster I become. I can absorb and release electricity like so."

Izuku pointed at his phone which a bolt of electricity went to the phone to charge it, Dabi giggled, "Congratulations, you are now promoted to my phone charger."

Izuku laughed, "Screw you."

Dabi put her arm around Izuku, "How does it feel to have your own place, you feel lonely?"

Izuku nodded, "I do feel a little lonely here."

Dabi leaned to him, "You want me to live with you?"

Izuku got red because he can feel his arm between her boobs, "T-That wo-ul-d be n-nice."

Dabi smirked, "What you are watching?"

Izuku said, "Breaking Bad."

Dabi raised an eyebrow, "Hasn't that show been over for like a long time already."

Izuku said, "It's pretty good and I got bored."

Dabi then leaned back on the couch, "Let's get watching, did you make popcorn?"

Izuku then got up to make popcorn, "I'm making it, princess."

Dabi smirked a bit from it, as Izuku was making the popcorn he looked at Dabi as she was relaxed on his sofa with her shoes off. Dabi is 24 and he is 15, he knows 9 years is a huge time different but like a wise man once said, 'Age ain't nothing but a number.'

Izuku got the popcorn then sat on the couch next to Dabi which she asked, "What are you doing after the entrance exam tomorrow?"

Izuku shrugged, "Nothing, why?"

Dabi smiled, "We should head to the beach, I heard someone cleaned it up."

Izuku shrugged, "I wonder who would be nice enough to do that?"

**8 months ago**

Izuku decided he should clean the beach to help him gain some muscle and maybe because Dabi mentioned the other day that she would love to see the beach clean again. Izuku was given Lighting Power just to experiment it for Sensei, he hasn't told anyone about his second quirk because he wanted to know everything about it first. Izuku was told that the more electricity he absorbed, the faster and stronger he becomes.

Izuku learned that Emotional Flame and Lighting Power go hand in hand, Izuku can get hotter fire with ease. Izuku first tested the quirk because taking the electricity from a car battery, he felt the power flowing through him then he picked up a refrigerator with ease. Izuku was in awe by the power of this quirk then a decided to combine the two quirks together. Izuku focused on producing some flames which he summoned white flames with great ease, he shouted, "Holy crap! That's hot!"

He quickly turned off the flame to look around to hear some noise. He followed the noise to find a blonde hair teen about two years older than him moving some of the trash. The teen looked at him, "Hello there!"

Izuku smiled, "Hello, I see you are cleaning the beach as well."

The teen smiling, "I'm glad I'm not the only one restoring this beach back to its former glory."

Izuku laughed a little bit, "I'm Izuku and you are?"

Mirio smiled, "Mirio."

Just like that the two started working together to clean the beach, Izuku would consume the electricity from a car battery before he heads on over to clean the beach to keep his secret of having a quirk or quirks from everyone.

**Present**

Izuku walked out of UA after his business exam, he learned from Sensei and his internship enough to where the exam was super easy. He headed over to the league's base to hang out with Dabi and what not. As he was walking, he had a feeling that he was being followed, he took a right to an alley then waited. A black hair woman wearing all black with a scarf came in which Izuku asked, "Hello, care to explain why you've been following me?"

The woman looking bored, "I'm just keeping an eye on you, you seem to catch the eye of UA's principle."

Izuku sighed, "Was it because I wasn't wearing my middle school uniform, because I thought I can dress up whatever I want when I leave that shit school."

The woman continued with the bored expression, "No, you scored pretty high on your exam and you have a great internship despite being quirkless."

Izuku raised an eyebrow, "Oh, because I'm quirkless means that I can't be smart or be in UA."

The woman sighed, "That's not what I mean."

Izuku walked to his apartment, "Okay, whatever Eraserhead. I'm heading to my apartment; I would feel better if you turn around."

Eraserhead looked at him as he walked away, "He knows who I am in a short time span, indeed a dangerous business student."

Izuku shouted, "I heard that!"

Eraserhead smirked, "Looks like UA is about to have a problem child on campus."

Izuku shouted again, "I heard that too!"

**Izuku's Apartment**

Izuku was cooking up some ramen noodles for dinner until Dabi came in, Dabi asked, "So this is where you have been?"

Izuku sighed, "Sorry Dabi, I was being followed by Eraserhead."

Dabi raised an eyebrow, "Why would she be following you?"

Izuku shrugged, "Apparently I scored so well and my quirklessness caught the attention of UA's principle."

Dabi snorted, "Imagine people's faces when they see that you aren't quirkless."

Izuku got the noodles into two bowls, Dabi grabbed one of the bowls to head to the table. Izuku sat down, "Dabi… why is this society full of fake heroes?"

Dabi said, "Money, fame, influence; those are the three things you get as a pro hero. If you have a cool quirk, then you have what it takes to become a hero what society has been saying. I believe it takes a person who wants to be a hero because he wants to protect, help, and save people."

Izuku asked, "What made you want to become a villain?"

Dabi turned to the TV, "Him."

Izuku turned to the TV where it was showing Endeavor taking down a few villains, Izuku said, "Endeavor has never been a real hero, he only takes down villains that will boost his rating by a certain percentage."

Dabi nodded, "That not all he does… have you heard the rumors about what he does to his children."

Izuku nodded, "Only stuff I saw on the dark web… are they true?"

Dabi didn't say anything which Izuku changed the channel, "What should we watch?"

Dabi smirked, "Hand me the remote."

After some time of watching TV, Izuku then asked, "Aren't you moving in today?"

Dabi chuckled, "I already did, I only had to bring in some shampoo and body wash."

Izuku looked, "That's all you brought!"

Dabi rolled her eyes, "I have some clothes."

Izuku looked at her, "Do you really have multiple pairs of white t-shirts and blue jeans, because that's all I see you in."

Dabi smirked, "I have seven white t-shirts, seven pairs of blue jeans, one overcoat, and one pair of black shoes. That's all I really need."

Izuku sighed, "You need to have a various assortment of clothing."

Dabi giggling, "You need a various assortment of food."

Izuku smiling, "I can only cook ramen and make sandwiches."

Dabi raised her hands, "I'm just messing with you."

Izuku looked at the clock, "Dammit, I need to get some sleep so I can go to that damn internship."

Izuku headed on over to the bed to sleep for the night, then when he was about to see he felt something getting into his bed. Izuku opened his eyes to find that Dabi was in his bed, Izuku's eyes widen, "Dabi… why are you in the bed?"

Dabi raised an eyebrow, "You expect me to sleep on the couch?"

Izuku nodded, "That's fair, but why are you wearing those clothes?"

Dabi smirked, "So, you want me to sleep naked next to you?"

Izuku got red, "That's not what I'm saying!"

Dabi smiling, "This cute little pervert wants me to sleep naked next to him, how lewd!"

Izuku rolled over which Dabi laughed a little bit then to say, "I'm just messing with you, good night."

Izuku stuttering, "G-Good n-night."

Then 10 seconds later, Dabi rolled close to Izuku's ear to whisper, "Ara ara."

Izuku was wide awake, "What the hell is this?! We are not in a hentai doujinshi!"

**Next Day**

Izuku was going home from his internship which it was tiring as usual, but he wasn't going to complain about it. Izuku then saw Kana at his door which he got behind her, "How's it going?"

Kana jumped, "What the hell, Deku?! Are you trying to kill me?!"

Izuku looking bored, "Just why you're here, did you come to tell me that you got in the hero course."

Kana got red, "No! I'm just here to check on you for Auntie!"

Izuku looked at himself, "I look fine so just tell her I'm fine."

Kana blocked his way to the door, "I'm not talking about physically."

Izuku raised an eyebrow, "I'm doing fine mentality."

Kana stared at him, then the door opened to reveal Dabi, "Oi Izuku, is this pipsqueak bothering you?"

Kana growled, "You are living with her?"

Dabi smirked, "No, I'm living with him actually."

Izuku said, "Oh good grief."

Kana then marched off which Dabi smiling at Izuku, "You ready to head to the beach?"

In Izuku's mind, 'Yes! Yes! Yes!'

Then Izuku made an All Might face, "**YES!**"

Dabi lost her shit laughing, "God dammit, I can't! That face is too damn funny!"

**Beach**

The two were looking out at the sunset at a bench on the beach, Dabi smiling, "It's been a long time since I've seen this view."

Izuku smiling back, "Yeah… I can imagine that this beach was popular a while back. I bet a lot of people will come here."

Dabi said, "I remember coming here with my brother, sisters, and mother when I was younger."

Izuku asked, "You had a family?"

Dabi looked at the sunset, "They are still alive… it just dad caused all of it to go to shit. I have a stronger version of his quirk and the youngest sister, Shoka, was his perfect child. A child of fire and ice, the child he believes that will surpass All Might to become the #1 hero."

Izuku said, "It must have been horrible."

Dabi looked at him, "We have the same pain but for different reasons. You were abused for not having a quirk and I was abused for having a powerful quirk. I will never understand how the world truly works."

Izuku shrugged, "Fuck the world and fuck your dad. Let's enjoy this view and then go screw with Tomura after this."

Dabi smiled, "What do you got for Tomura this time?"

Izuku showed a bottle of pink nail polish, "I'm going to paint the nails on his hands, every… single… one."

Dabi giggling, "Let's go!"

Then the two started running on over to the league's base in laughter and planning to paint the nails of all of Tomura's hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**League's Base**

Izuku and Dabi were giggling which Spinner came over, "What are you two giggling about?"

Dabi still giggling, "Wait for it."

Tomura came in, "WHO PAINTED THE NAILS ON MY HANDS?!"

Everyone can see the hands on Tomura had pink nails which Spinner, Toga, Compress, Izuku, and Dabi started dying of laughter. Then Sensei calmly, "**Izuku, can I see you for a moment?**"

Izuku nodded, "Sure."

Izuku went through Kurogiri's portal, "Yes Sensei."

Sensei asked, "**Do you know who your father is?**"

Izuku raised an eyebrow, "I haven't seen him since age 4, Mom said he is a businessman who travels a lot."

Sensei shrugged, "**The businessman part is right, but traveling is wrong.**"

Izuku asked, "Where is my dad?"

Sensei said, "**Prison, he has been since you were 4. You see the heroes figured out a long ago that your father worked for me. Your father was one of the richest men in Japan, who owned 30% of Japan's economy.**"

Izuku in shock, "What happened?"

Sensei sighed, "**He was betrayed by someone, they arrested him and broke his company into mini companies. I currently own 10 of the 20 mini companies, what is your father's quirk?**"

Izuku thought for a moment, "Mom said he breathes fire."

Sensei smirked, "**I gave him that quirk, he was actually born quirkless like you.**"

Izuku was in bigger shock, "So, he was quirkless like me and worked for you as well… is that the reason for me going to the internship and business course is to become like my father."

Sensei chuckled a bit, "**No, to become better than he was. To learn from his mistakes and make yourself better than he was.**"

Izuku nodded, "I will do my best."

Izuku then got to leave then Dabi followed him, "So, what did he did he say?"

Izuku looked at her, "What wants me to take over a few companies for him and make them bigger than what my dad made."

Dabi giggling, "So, you are going to be a rich boy."

Izuku laughing, "I guess so, I mean having a lot of money would be nice."

Dabi said, "You better be buying me dinner when you get the businesses… and a nice house."

Izuku chuckled, "I better be getting something out of this."

Dabi smirking, "Oh you will ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)."

Izuku looked at her, "Okay, how on Earth did you pronounce that?"

Dabi smuggingly, "I will show you one day."

Izuku in his mind, 'Kawaii.'

They got back to the apartment, Izuku pulled out a notebook to begin writing. Dabi asked, "What are you writing?"

Izuku smirking, "I saw a few interesting quirks the other day and I'm just going to write them down."

Dabi grabbed a tub of ice cream out of the fridge to begin eating, Izuku was super relaxed. Dabi then sat next to him, "I'm going to see what's on TV."

She turned it on to find the news reporting on another victim of Stain, Dabi smirked, "Another fake dead."

Izuku asked, "Have you seen Stain fight?"

Dabi raised an eyebrow, "Well no, it would be really cool to watch him fight."

Izuku looking at the TV, "I heard from witnesses that Stain can paralyze people with his quirk, but they don't know what his quirk is or does besides paralyzes his victims."

Dabi nodded, "That is a strong quirk."

Izuku then opened up another notebook to start sketching and drawing in it while Dabi was starting to fall asleep. Then Izuku felt Dabi sleeping on his shoulder, he turned to see her sleeping, he smiled as he picked her up and put her in his bed. He then went back to watch some TV for a bit, "Hmm, All Might was once quirkless… who knew."

The he checked the clock, "I should probably go get some more ice cream and other stuff."

He then headed out to the store looking for stuff, then he came across a girl with red and white hair with a scar on her left eye. Izuku didn't pay much attention to her and saw the last ice cream flavor that Dabi liked. Izuku reached for it and the girl did too, they looked at each other. Izuku put his hand back, "I can go find it somewhere else."

The girl monotone, "Are you sure?"

Izuku nodded which the girl took it, "Thanks."

Izuku smirked, "Sure."

They left the store which she asked, "Are you a fan of this flavor?"

Izuku chuckled, "No, my friend is."

The girl asked, "You were getting ice cream for a friend."

Izuku nodded, "Yeah, I was going to get more for her before I head back."

The girl nodded, "Shoka."

Izuku asked, "What?"

Shoka said, "My name is Shoka."

Izuku smiled, "Izuku, so why are you here?"

Shoka said, "Getting some ice cream, I just finished watching everyone in the hero entrance exam."

Izuku asked, "You were watching them?"

Shoka monotone, "My dad already got me in through recommendations, but I will prove to be a better hero than he is with my mother's ice."

Izuku asked, "What is your quirk?"

Shoka said, "Half-Fire Half-Ice."

Izuku in shock, "That's so cool! I wish I had a quirk like that."

Shoka turned to him, "What's your quirk?"

Izuku scratched his head, "I don't have a quirk."

Shoka in sadly, "Oh…"

Izuku chuckled, "It's fine but you said you were only going to use you mother's ice… why not your fire?"

Shoka said, "I have reasons."

Izuku sighed, "Look I know you have some problems with your dad but hurting yourself is not the answer."

Shoka raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Izuku looked at her eyes, "It's not your mother's ice or your father's fire. It's your quirk, your fire and your ice, it's your power for you to use. If you want to be better than your dad, then become stronger than him and be a better hero than him."

Shoka stopped where she was at, she started having a flashback when her mother told her to be the hero that she always wants to be. She then smiled a bit, "Thank you, you have given me a lot to think about."

Izuku smiled then walked away, "That's good, I hope we meet again in the future."

(Remember guys this is a DekuXFemale!Dabi fic, I'm not making this a harem)

Izuku thenwent to another hop to grab Dabi's ice cream then headed back to his apartment. When Izuku got back his mother, Inko, was at his door. Izuku said, "M-Mom, you're here."

Inko giggled, "I'm here to check on you and see your apartment."

Izuku smiling, "I was getting food and going to clean up."

Izuku was now thinking, 'Fuck Dabi is still inside.'

Izuku unlocked the door which Inko let herself in which she looked around, "This is just like our apartment but smaller."

Izuku chuckled, "Yeah."

Inko went to Izuku's room which Izuku was thinking, 'FUCK!'

Inko said, "Your room looks comfortable."

Izuku came in to see only his mom was the only person in the room, he was still smiling, "Yeah, it sure is, do you want some tea or something."

After an hour, Inko then left which Izuku looked around, "Where are you Dabi?"

Then the bathroom door revealing Dabi with nothing but a towel on, "I'm here."

Izuku blushing and looking away, "You were taking a shower for an hour!"

Dabi giggling, "No, I was hiding in the bathroom then after a while I decided to take a shower for the hell of it."

Izuku shouted, "Put some clothes on!"

Dabi smirking, "I thought the other night you wanted to have me strip naked and sleep next to you naked."

Izuku was even redder, "Can you put some clothes on?!"

Dabi giggling, "Oh, someone is embarrassed."

She leaned over to him, "You are a lewd boy, what are going to do?"

Izuku was thinking, 'Stay down stay down stay down stay down…'

Dabi looked down, "Oh my, for a 15-year-old you care such large equipment."

Izuku stuttered, "I-I sorry a-about this."

Dabi whispered in his ear, "You know your birthday is in a few weeks but… I can give you an early birthday present."

Izuku then passed out which Dabi laughed her ass off for a little bit then she got some clothes on. She then took Izuku to his bed then looked at fresh food that he put in the fridge, she smirked, "He got my ice cream, how sweet."

She took it out to start eating some of it then continued watching TV.

**A week later**

Izuku was on the couch in a gaze, Dabi came in, "Hey Izuku…"

She smelled the room, "You smoked some of my weed, didn't you?"

Izuku said, "I have so many questions that I didn't even think about."

Dabi got on the couch and put Izuku's head on her lap, "Calm down and take it slow."

Izuku breathed in then said, "Mirko has the characteristics of a rabbit, rabbits give birth 31 days after they breed. Will the same apply to her, like she will give birth 31 days after whoever fucked her without protection?"

Dabi raised her eyebrows, "What the hell? Where do you get this knowledge?"

Izuku closed his eyes, "The next on is that Ryukyo is a dragon. Does she lay eggs, or does she birth like a normal person?"

Dabi asked, "Are there any other questions?"

Izuku with wide eyes, "What if Endeavor is a big asshole because he has to compensate for his mirco-penis."

Dabi lost her shit laughing which Izuku smiling, "Dabi, you are such a beautiful woman."

Dabi smirked, "I know I am; you are cute when you are stoned… but I going to ask you to stay away from my weed."

Izuku chuckled, "I learned my lesson, don't leave me. I need my pizza rolls…"

Dabi looked at the coffee table, "But they are right there."

Izuku looked at the table, "Thanks Dabi for making fresh pizza rolls."

Dabi giggling, "You're welcome."

So Dabi was stroking Izuku's hair waiting for him to sober up which he asked, "What happened?"

Dabi smirked, "You got into my weed."

Izuku smiled, "My bad, what did you bring?"

Dabi opened the bag she brought with her, "I got new clothes for myself because I know you are getting bored with my normal outfit."

Izuku quickly said, "Your outfit isn't boring, I would just like to see you with anything else on. You need variety…"

Dabi put her finger on his mouth, "Shh~"

Izuku nodded which Dabi when to the bathroom to change out, she then came out with a blue t-shirt with black pants. Izuku smirked, "Well you kept the colors the same, just in different locations."

Dabi teasing, "Keep that up and you might not see me in a swimsuit."

Izuku was red, "You don't have a swimsuit."

Dabi smiling, "I'll show you."

She them pulled out a black bikini which Izuku in shock, "You weren't joking?!"

She smirked, "Come on, I never lied to you. Now I'm going to try this on, don't go anywhere."

Izuku nodded as she went to the change into it, Izuku thought, 'Oh no, boner stay down!'

She came out to show off her swinsuit, "What do you think?"

Izuku smiled, "Look great."

Dabi smirked, "When are you going to put your sword away?"

Izuku looked to see his 9-inch bulge, 'FUCK!'


	5. Chapter 5

_**Warning: Lemon sponsored by BoredAndSleepy2000 and Guikoi! Also, Dracus6, I'm working on a My Hero Academia and Akame ga Kill crossover, but it will be about October until I release it. To narutokyrptonite, I am not making this fic a Female Aizawa x Deku x Female Dabi, but I do have a compromise. Hear me out, I have a fic coming soon in like mid-August, Deathstroke Izuku x Female Aizawa where Izuku and Aizawa are the same age, were childhood friends, and it will be Mercenary Izuku turned hero which I, BoredAndSleepy2000, will let you, narutokyrptonite, give it the title. If I make a reaction chapter in my multiverse fic about this fic, should I make them react to this chapter? Now that is done let's get this show on the road.**_

Izuku was in class being bored as usual but he was learning everything he needed to know. Then he started daydreaming about Dabi, she has been teasing him a lot lately which he is going to make a move. He smirked at the idea to she how she would react to it.

The teacher, white hair and green-eyed older man in his early 30s, looked at Izuku, "Mr. Midoriya, can you tell use what happened 8:00 a.m. New York time at the New York Stock Exchange?"

Izuku looked at the teacher, "Dow Jones went up by 20 points, Nasdaq went down 50 points, and S&P went down 19 points because of few events between the US and Iran, Taikutsu-sensei."

Taikutsu chuckled, "Looks like someone has been paying attention, you all should take notes from Midoriya."

Izuku may have a boring economic class but Taikutsu-sensei is the first schoolteacher that actually praises him and treats him like everyone else. The first day of school, some kids were commenting on Izuku's quirklessness which Taikutsu-sensei threatened to expel the kids if they continue to make the comments.

Then class ended which Taikutsu-sensei said, "Okay class, tomorrow we will start our project on how to use economics to control an entire country. We will discuss more about the project tomorrow."

Everyone looked at their teacher in a weird expression but Taikutsu waved, "Have fun, but right now I have paperwork to do and a few cases of beer to drink."

Aizawa appeared from the door that Taikutsu opened, "I heard you had a few cases of beer."

Taikutsu chuckled, "Yeah at my place…"

The two walked off which Izuku got up to head to his apartment to make his move with Dabi.

**Izuku's Apartment**

"Are you ready?" Dabi asked as she placed her hands on Izuku's shoulders.

"Of course I am." Izuku nodded, before he gently pushed her down onto their bed.

"Oooh, feisty." Dabi chuckled to herself as she wrapped her legs around Izuku's still clothed body.

"I can be far feistier." Izuku smirked before he grabbed Dabi's face with both hands and pressed his lips to hers in a heated lock. He pushed his tongue inside as she opened up to invite him in. They quickly engaged in a war of tongues, wrapping around each other and fighting for dominance over each other's mouths.

After nearly a minute, the two had to separate for air, a string of saliva connecting the two. Dabi pulled I gulps of air before she smiled at Izuku. "I don't doubt it anymore."

Izuku quickly tore apart Dabi's shirt and bra with his bare hands – his exercise certainly came in use now – before attacking her large breasts with his mouth, suckling on her nipples and drawing the cutest moans from the scarred woman.

Izuku snuck his hand down her pants and slid his fingers onto her snatch, slowly drawing the tips of his fingers from the top to the bottom and back again in a steady motion.

Dabi couldn't believe it. Every touch sent shocks throughout her body, every time he sucked on her breasts and every stroke… it was the best she had ever had. She had no idea how he was this good, but she wasn't about to look at the gifted horse in the mouth. But… she would look his dick in the eye.

"Stop… stop…" Dabi breathed out, getting Izuku to pull back, her breasts leaving Izuku's mouth with a 'pop', and a smile from him. "I want to make you feel good too."

Izuku grabbed his shirt and pulled it up above his head, revealing his new muscles and his tattoos. His arousal brought with it the heat of desire, causing him to sweat. Dabi soaked in the sight of the sweat drops rolling over his rigid pecs, she couldn't wait to have it pressed down onto her.

As Izuku worked on his short, Dabi got to work on his pants, attempting to unbuckle his belt before she paused in her attempts, shrugged, and blast the buckled with her Quirk. This ended up in the buckle itself rapidly heating and softening, allowing her to just pull it off quickly and throw it to the other side of the room.

"Really?" Izuku deadpanned down at her.

"You shouldn't have worn it then." Dabi shot back, getting a smile and a chuckle from him.

With Izuku's pants off, the scarred girl licked her lips at the bulge in his underwear. She sensually gripped the edge with her teeth, making sure to look into Izuku's eyes the entire time, and revealed his treasure to her.

35 massive centimeters (a little over 13 inches) of raw, unbridled testosterone in a stick… also known as a penis. She thought to herself, 'I thought it was nine inches from the bulge in his pants, but the pants were making it look smaller. What the hell?!'

Dabi could feel herself losing in a fight to not just stick it in her pussy straight away. Izuku had enough restraint for foreplay, so she could do that as well!

She liked how big it was, but it was still a bit intimidating. Dabi gathered up the courage to finally go for it, and ran her tongue from the base to the tip, licking the eye of the snake as she did and getting some pre-cum for her act.

"How is it?" Izuku asked, showing a more vulnerable side, scared that she didn't like it.

"It tastes really nice. Like… salty pineapple." Dabi sounded, getting a sigh of relief from her much younger man.

"That's a reli-" Izuku's sentence was cut off with a moan as Dabi engulfed his cock in her wet mouth, only able to get about a quarter in so far, but it was enough. "Oh fuck! Dabi!"

Dabi felt the spray of something warm and sticky in her mouth. She quickly swallowed only to get more and more. After half a minute, the stream of cum finally stopped.

Dabi pulled her mouth off the dick with a wet 'plop' and giggled. "That was a lot. I hope you can still continue~" Dabi saw his dick start to soften, so she quickly leaned forward and licked his balls as she messaged his dick, coaxing it back to standing erect and waiting.

"For you? Anything." Izuku said.

"Oh? Big talk. Well, can you stick dick in my pussy and tear me up?" Dabi asked as she lie back on the bed, quickly tearing off her pants and panties, before using her fingers to spread her pussy lips out for him.

"I can most _definitely_ do that~" Izuku crawled forward and out a hand next to Dabi's head and grabbed his cock with the other.

He gave a glance up to look at Dabi and he was struck with a sudden realization…

…She was beautiful.

Not to say he didn't think she was beautiful beforehand, but many people saw the horrible scarring as something that took away from her beauty. Izuku Midoriya did not think so, if anything it just added to it, added an extra layer (Guikoi: HA! Layer! Get it? Because she has different layers of FACE! HAH! BAS chuckled a bit: I get it, hehe.) of sexy to her.

And to see her with her hair sprawled out across the bedsheets, her chest heaving and that sexy smile on her face as she gazed at him with love and lust in equal measure.

"I love you, Dabi." Izuku said very suddenly.

Dabi's eyes widened a bit before she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too, Izuku!" Dabi quickly brought them both into a heated kiss once again.

Izuku pushed forward and his head slipped inside her lips. Izuku opened his eyes to see a small expression of pain on Dabi's face. "Are you alright?" He asked her quickly.

"I-I'm fine. It was just… it was my first time." She admitted, looking to the side with an atomic blush that turned her a deep red.

Izuku glanced down to see a tiny smidge of blood on his dick. "That's alright. I'll stay still until you're alright."

"Thank you, but you don't need to worry. I'm alright now." Dabi said, rubbing her cheek on his lovingly.

"You sure?"

"Yes! Just _fuck_ me already!" She finally shouted at him. She loved him, and his worry was nice, but she needed his dick more than his worry right now.

Izuku obliged, thrusting forward and burying his length inside her. Her head shot back and a scream of pleasure tore through her.

Izuku looked on in worry as Dabi heaved in air. "Oh fuck… I just came…" She giggled before donking Izuku on the head with her fist. "Who said to stop?"

Izuku regained his confidence and pulled back before rocketing forwards again. His cock head bashed against the entrance to her womb, kissing it and demanding entrance to her most intimate and sacred place.

"Dabi… Dabi… Dabi…!" Izuku moaned and groaned as he fucked her into the bed, and every time he said her name it shot needles all across her body alongside the pleasure from being so thoroughly ravaged.

"Please… Izuku… hold me close…" Dabi held her arms and legs up, inviting him.

Izuku leaned over and pressed down into her with his body, trapping her underneath him in a mating press. He thrust into her with more and more force, slowly losing his rhythm as his release came closer and closer.

Dabi leaned up and nibbled on his ear. "You want to come inside me?" Izuku gasped and gained more speed. "You want to knock me up with a little brat don't you~?" Izuku's grip on her tightened and the force nearly doubled.

"Do it… give me your baby!" Dabi screamed as Izuku thrust forward and was successful in invading her. His cock coaxed her womb open and its eye stuck in her before spewing the burning white gold into her deepest reaches.

Both Dabi and Izuku screamed out each other's names, holding each other as close as was possible. Dabi couldn't help but let her Quirk out for a second, staining the ceiling black with a burn.

Izuku and Dabi finally collapsed, breath heavy and their sweat mingling together alongside their respective juices.

Izuku put his arms to either side of her head and began to push himself up. "Don't…" Dabi gently grabbed him and pulled his head between her breasts. "Don't pull out… I want to go to sleep like this…"

"Did… did you really mean it?" Izuku finally asked.

"Mean what? That I love you? Of course." Dabi pressed her lips to his in a chaste but no less amazing kiss.

"No… about having my kid." Izuku looked to the side in embarrassment.

"If I do end up having a kid… I'm glad it'll be yours." Dabi ran her hands up and down her boyfriend's back, drawing circles.

Izuku smiled and buried his face in between her boobs. "I love you."

"I love you too." She responded before the two fell asleep. Despite the cold weather outside, their recent activities and their love kept them warm all night long.


	6. Chapter 6

Izuku woke up from his sleep to find himself in Dabi's arms and his face in her boobs. He looked at the clock on the side of the bed then thought to himself, 'I need to get up… but I don't want to leave.'

Izuku then after a while got up to get Dabi a blanket then to have breakfast. Izuku sat down with his breakfast thinking about Sensei's words. The truth is that Izuku has about 30 days to learn as much as he can before Sensei begins the 'next phase'. Izuku was still naked went to get clothes then headed school. Besides Taikutsu-sensei has a really interesting project for the class.

**UA**

Izuku was sitting in his business courses just board as shit because the subjects were just boring. Izuku wasn't the only one, his classmates were bored as hell and wanted to learn about the project that their economics teacher mentioned yesterday. Finally, after 3 hours of the boringness, Taikutsu came in to sit on his desk looking a tiny bit hammered, "Sorry class I'm somewhat recovered from last night. I shouldn't have been drinking on a Tuesday… the project will be due in two weeks from today."

Then Taikutsu explained that if a person or company can take over anywhere from 80 to 90% of a country's economy then they would have control over the country's government, people, and other stuff…" He then yawned, "You will draw random countries out of the bucket on this desk and that is the country you will take over. You will write a paper on how you will do it and provide a PowerPoint as well. I prefer MLA format, but I also accept Chicago and APA but make it 5 to 7 pages without the cover page… PowerPoint need to be a minimum of 10 slides."

Izuku thought to himself, 'This is just easy.'

Izuku then got up to draw his country, he looks at the paper reading 'Peru' which then Taikutsu got up, "For the next two weeks, I will not be teaching anything and give the entire class time for you to work on your projects."

Then he left the room which Izuku pulled out a laptop to begin his research like everyone else in the class. After the class was over, he got lunch to sit next to people that he considers friends. They are Mei Hatsume and Shinso, Mei is the mad scientist of UA and made a lot of gadgets while Shinso is a General Studies student with a really powerful mind control quirk. Izuku sat with them, "How have you guys been?"

Shinso shrugged, "Eh, I've seen better and worst days."

Mei pouted, "I've been kicked out of the workshop to go get food and rest again. I was fine and I should be working on my babies."

The two knew she was talking about her devices but still fine it weird that she refers to them as 'babies'. As the three were talking, Izuku leaned back, "You know the three of us can start some sort of company together."

Izuku looked at Shinso, "If you become a hero…"

Then looks at Mei, "…and you become a fully certified support item engineer…"

Izuku chuckled a bit, "We can technical make a company that is part hero agency and support item company. The three of us combine can make profit and popularity, which is a win-win for the three of us."

Shinso hummed, "I like the sound of the idea… I'll think about it."

Mei smiled, "That would be amazing, you the businessman that sells and funds my babies to heroes across Japan and the world while Shinso as a pro hero will be the first to try each and every one of them out."

The three liked the idea but decided to think about it then at the end of the day Izuku got to go back to his apartment to be with Dabi. As Izuku walked, Kanna grabbed his shoulder, "Deku…"

Izuku turned around, "Yes."

Kanna was red, "I need to ask you something…"

Izuku hasn't seen his side of Kanna in a long time which Izuku felt some sort of worry, "Yes?"

Kanna asked, "Do you… hate me?"

Izuku shook his head as a 'no' which Kanna walked away, but Izuku asked, "Kanna?"

Kanna looked back which Izuku continued, "Did you ever love me… like romantically?"

Izuku was always curious about if Kanna was a tsundere or she just hated him, his mom mentioned something to him one time about Kanna being bad about admitting her feeling. Kanna growled, "BAKA!"

Then she left which Izuku walk away thinking, 'Goddamn tsundere.'

Izuku then got inside his apartment to find Dabi cook some food, Izuku in shock, "You can cook?!"

Dabi smirked, "Well yeah, I'm making your Katsudon and myself some Soba."

Izuku was about to ask about why hasn't she been cooking this whole time, but he let it go because she is making his Katsudon. Izuku then sat down at the table which Dabi got dinner ready. Izuku smiling at his food, "Thanks."

She kissed him which he kissed her back as they were giving each other some tongue then they stopped to begin eating dinner. Then Izuku had a gut feeling that Dabi had something to tell him so he asked, "How was your day?"

Dabi giggled, "Well I heard about this 'next phase' that you will get in the next 30 days… wanna to hear it?"

Izuku being curious, "Please."

Dabi smirked, "Sensei has this quirk that will… make you older."

Izuku in shock, "How old?"

Dabi with a straight face, "He will make you look like you are in your early 30s."

Izuku visibly confused, "So… I'm going to skip my 20s."

Dabi raised a thumb's up, "Yep, you will look older than me. I'm going to be dating an older man."

Dabi started laughing which Izuku was thinking, 'What the fuck?! Well at least with this I can get some alcohol.'

They finished their dinner to go to their bed to call it a day… or did they?

**3 hours later…**

Izuku was in Dabi's arms after they had sex a second time which Izuku asked, "How was that?"

Dabi giggled, "That was better than last time… I'm going watch you more carefully."

Izuku in confusion, "Why?"

Dabi hold him closer with a seductive voice, "To make sure no one takes you away~."

Izuku blushed from this which Dabi cuddled him like a body pillow but in honesty Izuku enjoyed being cuddled like so. As they slept, Izuku thought about how his father wasn't around because of his father's location. Izuku then vowed to make sure he would be around when his child comes and never leave them or be taken away from them.

**Next Day**

Nezu has been watching Izuku for a while but he doesn't know where he goes besides school and apartment which he likes to know where each student is at all times. Nezu knows that Izuku is a smart but he looks like he is hiding something. Yet again Izuku's teacher is one of the weird people he hired and Nezu was also looking at his history. Taikutsu came into Nezu's office, "You called sir?"

Nezu nodded, "Have a seat."

Taikutsu sat down, Nezu asked, "How is Mr. Midoriya doing in your class?"

Taikutsu replied, "He is a great student and keeps to himself."

Nezu poured some tea, "I heard about this project you assigned your class which I want to attend it."

Taikutsu in shock, "What? Are you sure? I mean you don't have anything to do when the presentations happen?"

Nezu smiling, "I'm actually interested how your students are willing to take over foreign nations by taking over their economies."

Taikutsu asked, "Anything else?"

Nezu asked, "Can you explain your quirk?"

Taikutsu shrugged, "Soul Manipulation: I can change the souls of people. Example being that I can make greedy person into a caring and honest person that can give away their wealth."

Nezu nodded, "You can leave now."

Taikutsu left which Nezu smiling, "Interesting quirk, next time I should ask him what a soul is… but Mr. Midoriya is too perfect and too clean. He is hiding something and I'm curious about it."


End file.
